


Con sabor a vino y a sal

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angustía, Inconexión histórica, M/M, Piratas, Romance, o intento de
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de que Arthur dijera algo, Francis le tomó de los cabellos y lo tiró ligeramente hacia atrás; con su típica sonrisa le observó, perdiéndose un instante en sus ojos. Luego le besó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con sabor a vino y a sal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Namkz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Namkz).



> **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad.  
>  ¡Gracias por leer!

Últimamente Francis no ha librado tantas batallas y suele perderse en su casa, vagando por los pasillos, admirando los cuadros que cuelgan de las paredes y perdido al completo en sus recuerdos de tiempos mejores, donde él era el conquistador y dueño del mundo. Y entre tantas memorias grabadas a fuego, a sangre y a dolor, termina en su cuarto, sentado en la silla de su escritorio —ese que se compró hace siglos y que pocas veces ha usado porque odia trabajar en su habitación— con una copa de su mejor vino entre sus dedos y una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo… —murmuró a la nada, escuchando el eco de su voz llenar el cuarto. La luz cambiando de color en su vista, señalando que el atardecer está por terminar. Dio un sorbo a su copa, sintiendo el deliciosos sabor del vino invadir su garganta—. Este vino sabe diferente al de anoche…

Curioso por saber a qué espectacular cosecha pertenece la botella que sacó de su cocina, dejó la copa en su escritorio y tomó la botella, sintiendo el frio del vidrio en sus yemas.

—Tiene más de ciento veinte años, con razón su sabor es tan especial —dijo con algo de sorpresa, repasando varias veces la fecha. Una sonrisa, tan nostálgica como las que suelen aparecen en su rostro últimamente se asomó en sus labios—. Me recuerda a otro sabor que había probado antes…

Volvió a apresar la copa en sus manos y dio un sorbo largo, tratando de hacer eterno el paso del líquido carmesí por su garganta. Impregnándose lo más que podía de ese delicioso sabor mientras recordaba, como ya había experimentado ese gusto antes en una fecha pérdida…

* * *

Era una costumbre que se había formado de la nada, cuando la primera vez que Arthur llegó en su navío, con su traje de pirata y con un botín que le había robado a España. Francis había bajado al puerto, muerto de frío por el aviso de un soldado y curioso se acercó a ver como el violento muchacho descendía de forma gloriosa del barco, con una sonrisa brusca y peligrosa.

—Asaltar a Antonio es divertido… —murmuró el inglés mientras se acercaba al francés, sus botas haciendo un eco en el húmedo puerto de madera, Francis observó como en sus ojos brillaba el triunfo y el goce del dolor ajeno—. Destruí una de las flotas que se dirigía a América, de paso les robé todo lo que tenían.

El francés estaba seguro que una risa maníaca no tardaría en escapar de los labios ingleses. Aunque eso no ocurrió, los labios curvados en aquella demoníaca sonrisa eran prueba suficiente del trabajo que realizaba Arthur. Un espasmo le recorrió e internamente agradeció que el chico estuviera bajo su mandato; de no ser así, había una alta probabilidad de que las flotas del inglés asaltaran sus barcos.

—Buen trabajo —dijo el mayor con una vacilante sonrisa.

Arthur aumentó la suya.

Desde entonces, cada vez que la flota pirata inglesa tocaba mar francés, Francis iba al puerto a esperar a Arthur; en el amanecer, cuando el frío del mar y del ambiente se mezclaba y jugaban con los vuelos de su ropa, acariciando su piel en el proceso. Apretó el abrigo un poco más contra su cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos, siempre atento al mar; veía como una sombra grande, oscura y poderosa se acercaba, pero con la neblina no podía asegurar si era una nube de tormenta o el navío que comandaba el inglés.

Suspiró mientras el viento movía sus cabellos sueltos, pensó que esperar a Arthur le hacía parecer un idiota, pero que le gustaba verlo llegar, glorioso, altivo y orgulloso de sus saqueos y de los botines que conseguía. Se preguntó que sería el causante de esa sensación, no tardó en responderse que era la forma de moverse y de ser del chico, los gestos agresivos, el lenguaje brusco e insolente con que se dirigía a todo el mundo, las muecas despectivas y orgullosas que le lanzaba cuando tocaba tierra… Todo eso le causaba atracción, sin duda.

El sonido de una trompeta lejana rompió el silencio del lugar. Se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Arthur.

— ¡Tierra francesa! ¡Tierra francesa!

El grito de alguien en el mar le indicó a Francis que la nave de Arthur ya estaba en su puerto. Entrecerró los ojos, distinguiendo entre la neblina la sombra enorme y monstruosa de un barco.

Desde su puesto vio como cantidades ridículamente enormes de oro y tesoros variados eran bajados al puerto, seguramente para ser traficados en su tierra por comida o placeres carnales. Se quedó en su sitio, respondiendo a los saludos que algunos marineros le hacían con la cabeza.

—Francis… —mencionó el inglés apenas le vio, el muchacho tomó una cuerda y se dejó caer desde el barco hacia el piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Ese día no llevaba ese sombrero de ala ancha que tanto cautivaba al francés—. Debería parecerme un detalle que vengas a recibirme.

Sonrió un poco, mirando al muchacho caminar hacia él con paso firme, la punta del abrigo rojo que llevaba formando un bonito vuelo al andar. La espada que siempre solía llevar y que según lo que le habían contado había cobrado ya unas cuantas víctimas, moviéndose con su dueño en un baile eterno. Hermoso y perfecto.

—No eres tan caballero como para apreciar mí gesto —comentó el francés con una sonrisa cuando Arthur estuvo a su lado, el muchacho bufó—. De todos modos, es un placer recibirte, chérie.

—Imbécil —masculló el menor entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, Francis supo de forma inmediata que era por el calificativo que acababa de usar con él—. La caballería no va conmigo así que no deberías perder tu tiempo en esas tonterías.

Francis se rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Ambos cuerpos no tardaron en chocar.

—Entonces, digamos que vengo por algo que te compete —mencionó con calma cerca del oído del inglés. Con gozo sintió como el cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía ante el contacto—. Vengo a darte tu recompensa por tus servicios.

Estaba seguro y apostaría su alma ante Dios que Arthur sonreía entre su hombro.

Antes de que Arthur dijera algo, Francis le tomó de los cabellos y lo tiró ligeramente hacia atrás; con su típica sonrisa le observó, perdiéndose un instante en sus ojos. Luego le besó.

Podía sentir como todo perdía sentido y sólo la boca de Arthur era lo importante, se movió un poco y apretó el cuerpo del inglés contra el suyo, profundizando el beso. Los labios del chico sabían a sal y a mar, incluso se atrevería a decir que un ligero tono de sangre y poder rondaba por los lugares donde pasaba su lengua. Era un sabor agradable y todo aumentó cuando la boca del chico se abrió para él, permitiéndole explorar su interior a su gusto.

Sintió un tirón en su cabeza, seguramente Arthur había enredado las manos en ella y como bruto insensible que era no encontró nada mejor que tirarle el cabello. No le importó.

La lengua del inglés no tardó en buscar la suya y estaba seguro de que un sinfín de sabores se mezclaba en el juego de dominación interminable que habían empezado. La sal, el mar y el vino de su propia boca se volvían uno a medida que el aire se desvanecía y el contacto entre ellos se cerraba más y más.

Escuchó a Arthur gemir cuando ya le fue imposible aguantar más y se separó con fuerza de su boca, buscando aire de forma desesperada. Francis siguió sujetándolo con sus brazos mientras se relamía los labios.

—Menuda recompensa… —masculló el menor, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, traicionando el enojo que intentaban demostrar sus ojos.

Francis se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Es mejor que la que te entrega tu reina, te lo aseguro.

Arthur jamás desmintió aquella frase.

Y ambos jóvenes siguieron con ese ritual durante varios años mientras las flotas ingleses buscaban abastecimiento en el territorio francés y Francis esperaba ansioso en el puerto, siempre en el mismo lugar. Siguieron así hasta los últimos días de piratería inglesa.

Y hoy, mientras Francis degusta su copa de vino, puede sentir el sabor a sal filtrarse en su boca, mezclándose en ese delicioso sabor que tanto ama pero que ya no puede probar.

Porque Arthur ya no es un pirata y no acepta recompensas de ese tipo.


End file.
